Consumers interested in particular media content may be interested in learning more about the locations where the media content was created. For example, certain locations where popular movies or television shows were produced have become tourist attractions. However, in order to determine where content was produced, a consumer needs to use a separate service, such as a search engine, to try to locate information about the media content. This can be frustrating for the consumer as they may have to sift through many results that are not relevant, or may not be able to easily access the information at all.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for associating scenes depicted in media content with a map of where the media content was produced.